


home is wherever i'm with you

by zyximb



Series: ♡Valentine's Special 2018♡ [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, This is one of my fav works ive ever written ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Mondays are always rough for Baekhyun, but Kris is always there to help him through the day.orA little look into the life of Kris and Baekhyun.





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> domestic!au inspired by [these domestic prompts ♡](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158543514634/domestic-otp-prompts)
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

_Monday_ ♡

 

The start of the week is always the roughest day for Baekhyun. He has an 8 AM abnormal psychology class, followed by a chemistry lecture and lab, then he has to run to catch the bus to be on time for his shift at the local bookstore at 3:30 PM.

Baekhyun is definitely  _not_ a morning person.

Kris  _is_ a morning person. He wakes up at 7 AM every single day, even on weekends - Baekhyun doesn’t know how he does it.

Mondays consists of Kris making his famous smiley face pancakes with bacon and eggs on the side. He does this every Monday. He knows Mondays are his boyfriend’s least favorite day of the week and hopes the sloppy chocolate chip smiley faces on the pancakes will pick up his mood.

Then he goes into their bedroom to wake up a hibernating Baekhyun. Baekhyun never wakes up on the first try.

Kris always has to shower him with hugs and kisses and slowly coaxes him out of bed, whispering things such as “babe, you’re gonna be late” or “I’ll tickle you if you don’t get up” until the other surrenders.

This  _always_ results in their breakfast getting cold. But Baekhyun eats it anyway.

  
  


_Tuesday_ ♡

  
  


Tuesday is grocery day. Baekhyun is a little monster that gobbles up almost all their food by the time the weekend’s ending, so Tuesdays are when they restock their fridge and cabinets for the week. Kris doesn’t even know where all the food goes in his boyfriend’s small body.

Neither of them have class today, so they always spend it together at the nearby market where all the other college students go for their instant ramen and cheap produce.

Kris is the local friendly giant to all the children that go to the store with their parents, always clinging to his leg and hanging from his long arms. He never minds, he loves children.

The gummy smile on the taller’s face when he’s entertaining the kids always warms Baekhyun’s heart. He’s always loved that dorky gummy smile.

It takes them almost fifteen minutes for them to decide what kind of orange juice to buy. Baekhyun loves pulp, Kris hates it. The taller usually gives into his boyfriend’s signature puppy dog eyes and puts the carton into their cart.

“Why not just buy both?” Baekhyun sometimes asks.

“You know why,” the taller scoffs. “You never finish yours by time its the expiration date and I always have to chug it all down so it won’t go to waste.”

Baekhyun shrugs. Sometimes he’ll sneak out after dinner while Kris is reading for class and come back with a carton of pulp-free orange juice to surprise his boyfriend with in the morning.

Before they head to a register to check out Baekhyun always insists on stopping by the chips aisle to grab a couple bags of his favorite spicy chips, which are always on the highest shelf. The taller of the two always offers to grab them, but Baekhyun always insists on doing it himself.

This is always results in Kris snaking his arms around the smaller’s waist and lifting him up so he can reach his favorite snacks. This always puts a smile on Baekhyun’s face, making his heart skip a beat even though it happens every week.

  
  


_Wednesday_ ♡

  
  


Today it’s Kris’s turn to be stressed out. Wednesdays are always busiest for him, with his morning classes and then a very long night bartending shift at his uncle’s bar.

This is probably is least favorite day of week since his schedule is so jammed pack that he doesn’t even get to see his boyfriend all day until after his shift is over, which is at 1 AM. Baekhyun knows how much today sucks for his boyfriend, so he never forgets to send him texts and pictures throughout the day to cheer him up.

The texts always puts a smile on the other’s face, often saying things like  _“goodluck at work today my little sweetie pie~ Love you!”_ or  _“look at this leaf i found on the ground 2day, it reminds me of you lol.”_ He doesn’t really know how or why a leaf would remind his boyfriend of him. He never questions it.

He finally comes home after midnight. His white button up always reeking of alcohol from spilled drinks and it makes Baekhyun a bit nauseated, but the shorter still greets him with open arms and a sweet kiss after a long day of work.

  
  


_Thursday_ ♡

  
  


Thursdays are usually his peaceful days since he knows he has no class the next day. But today Baekhyun has a five page research paper to write.  He has a habit of procrastinating so he only has one day to write it even though his professor assigned it to them a couple weeks ago.

He plans to spend his entire day at the library so he won’t have any distractions. Kris knows the other probably won’t have time to go out and get lunch so this morning he’s making him lunch. A ham and cheese sandwich with four slices of ham and two slices of cheese cut into triangles. Baekhyun hates crusts. Kris isn’t a big fan of them either, but he eats Baekhyun’s crusts for him anyway so they won’t go to waste.

The shorter comes home around 10 PM after finishing his paper. He finds his boyfriend fast asleep on their couch, glasses still sitting on the bridge of his nose and physics textbook on his chest.

Baekhyun giggles as he takes off the taller’s frames and carefully grabs the book and sets it on the table before squeezing in onto the couch with his boyfriend. It’s a tight fit and it should be rather uncomfortable with half of his body resting on Kris, but it’s not. Kris is very warm and his arms instinctively wrap around the smaller, pulling him close as he continues to sleep.

This is his favorite part of the day, Baekhyun thinks.

  
  
  


_Friday_ ♡

  
  


Kris pretty much sucks at bowling. He’s much more skilled at basketball, but bowling is Chanyeol’s life and so Fridays are bowling nights.

Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, and Minseok always get competitive, always betting on who’s gonna win that night. Kris almost always comes in last. Baekhyun doesn’t even know why he bothers to bet in the first place.

Sometimes he goes to cheer on his boyfriend and sometimes he’s helping Yixing at his daycare. When he knows he’s not going to make it to the game, he often leaves supportive sticky notes around the apartment saying things such as “Goodluck today my baby! I love you!” or “I know you’ll beat them this time, you’re the best!”

Baekhyun knows his boyfriend is definitely not the best. He still writes it anyway.

He comes home that night to a couple sticky notes with Kris’s messy handwriting on them, one reading “I love me too” and the other reading “Of course I’m the best.” Baekhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes.

Who is he trying to kid, he probably lost again.

  
  


_Saturday_ ♡

  
  


Saturday is probably Baekhyun’s favorite day of the week, the day where he can relax and catch up on his favorite TV shows. Kris sleeps in late today, which is extremely rare. The other takes this opportunity to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast.

Baekhyun doesn’t cook often. He’s not too good at it, so Kris doesn’t let him in the kitchen most of the time. He decides to try something today, looks up how to poach an egg on his phone. It looks simple enough, he thinks.

After thirty minutes and three attempts later, Baekhyun finds out it’s not as simple as he thought it was. He’s groaning in frustration as he looks down at his pathetic excuse for an egg when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rests on his shoulder.

“Morning, babe,” the taller says before pressing a quick kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek. “What is that?”

The shorter’s mouth presses into a tight line as he continues staring down at the failed egg. “It’s suppose to be a poached egg.”

His boyfriend laughs lightly in his ear and Baekhyun sighs. “I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed. Kris shakes his head and hugs the smaller from behind as he tells him “it’s the thought that counts.”

The shorter surrenders and plops down onto the chair. He watches as Kris cooks up a new recipe he found last night. Good thing his boyfriend can cook, Baekhyun thinks, or else they both would be broke from ordering take out everyday.

  
  


_Sunday_ ♡

  
  


Kris wakes up at 7 AM again today. He accidentally wakes up the other after getting up to go to the bathroom. They both stay in bed until 11 AM, fingers interlocked and Baekhyun’s head on the taller’s arm even though it makes it go numb. Kris doesn’t mind.

Sundays are their lazy days. Neither of them change out of their pajamas and Baekhyun’s scarfing down his last bag of chips on the couch as Kris makes them lunch.

After they finish their sandwiches Baekhyun insists on watching a movie together. He picks Zootopia, they’ve probably seen it a hundred times and Kris doesn’t know how the other isn't tired of it yet. He blames Chanyeol for recommending it to them.

“I wished animals could actually talk, that’d be so cool right?” the shorter chirps as he huddles closer into Kris’s side. The taller hums, drapes an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and rests his head atop the other’s head.

The day comes to an end around 11 PM. Baekhyun’s fallen asleep after watching another movie, his chest heaving and mouth slightly parted as he quietly snored.  Kris has to pick him up and carry him to bed.

He knows Baekhyun’s awake when he’s in his arms by the small smile that pulls on the corner of his lips. He doesn’t say anything, instead smiling himself as carries him into their room.

This is probably Kris’s favorite day of week and favorite time of the day. He closes his eyes, feels as the smaller cuddles closer to him. He falls asleep quickly knowing he gets to wake up and restart the week with the person he loves most.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ this is a part of my little Valentines special! I wanted to write a cute drabble based on cute prompts for each of my favorite ships so yeah this is one is krisbaek. if you guys are interested in reading the other ships then feel free to check them out also! it was originally suppose to be just a quick little drabble but the prompts were so adorable so i just couldn't stop myself lmao. hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing!♡♡♡
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
